Despertando de la oscuridad
by SesshoRin
Summary: Parodia del Cap 9 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen. Rin muere por segunda vez. ¿Qué es lo que piensa mientras su alma está atrapada en el inframundo?


Todo es oscuridad y no me gusta la oscuridad. No puedo ver nada, es lo mismo si tengo los ojos cerrados o si los tengo abiertos. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué de repente me olvide de todo? ¿Quien soy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de un Deja vu. Yo se que ya antes estube en esta situación. Pero no me puedo acordar cuando, ni como. O lo más importante: como salir de acá. No me gusta este lugar. Quiero ver el cielo, las nubes, el sol, las flores. Quiero ver luz. Odio la oscuridad. Es como estar en lo más profundo de una cueva que no tiene salida. Trato de gritar, y no sale ningún sonido de mi garganta. Empiezo a correr pero siento que no estoy llendo a ninguna parte. Me empiezo a desesperar. Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no hay nadie que me consuele. Estoy sola. Me siento sola. ¿Acaso siempre estube sola? No, yo se no estoy sola. No puedo acordarme de nada, pero se que alguien me está esperando. Alguien que me necesita, como yo a esa persona. Me empiezo a poner triste. Lloro con más desesperación, y no hay nadie.

_"Rin Despierta. Rin."_

Esa voz. Esa voz se me hace tan conocida, pero ¿de donde, y por qué? Rin. ¿Ese será mi nombre? ¿Me estarán llamando a mí? Pero me estan ordenando que me despierte ¿estoy dormida? ¿Esto será un sueño? Si es así ¿porque sueño con la oscuridad? Pero lo que me interesa es saber de quien es esa voz. Esa es la persona que me espera. Ahora no tengo dudas. Pero como despertarme si todo parece tan real. Tengo miedo. Miedo de no poder despertar. Miedo de no poder saber quien es el ser de aquella familiar voz. Y estoy tan sola. No puedo ver nada, no siento nada. Tengo una opresión en el pecho, es algo como un dolor, pero no físico. ¿Por qué? Quiero salir de acá. No puedo seguir así.

De repente una idea se me cruza en la cabeza. ¿Y si no estoy soñando? ¿Y si todo esto es real? ¿Y si de verdad no puedo despertar? Si no puedo despertar es como si estuviera... como si estuviera... _muerta_. ¿Estaré muerta? ¿Por eso no puedo despertar? ¿Por eso no recuerdo nada? De repente muchas imágenes se aparecen en mi mente. Unos bandidos matando a unas personas que aprecio mucho ¿Serán familiares, amigos? Otra imagen. Lobos. Estoy corriendo por el bosque mientras pienso en otra persona. Una figura alta, imponente, se me aparece en la cabeza, pero no puedo distinguir su rostro. Tropiezo. Me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con la mandibula de un lobo. Dolor. Sangre. Oscuridad. De nuevo la oscuridad. Muerte.

Como si fuera un balde de agua fría me doy cuenta del porque de este Deja vu. Yo... ya morí una vez y esta sensación que tengo, es la misma de aquella vez. Pero sí ya morí una primera vez ¿cómo salí de esta oscuridad? ¿Cómo fue que reviví? Otra imagen en mi mente. Estoy sobre un dragón de ¿dos cabezas? Y adelante mio otra vez. Dandome la espalda estaba la figura que vino a mi mente minutos antes de morir la primera vez. Traje blaco. Cabellera larga color... plateado? Algo le estoy diciendo, pero no puedo escuchar mi voz.

Esas imágenes, son recuerdos. Mi vida esta pasando frente a mis ojos, ahora la muerte es inevitable. Más recuerdos: yo, en un acantilado buscando una planta medicinal para... para... para quien? Ah si, para mi amigo de piel verde. ¿Cómo es su nombre? Señor... señor... Jaken. Ahora recuerdo. Tropiezo y grito algo pero de nuevo ese grito no llega a mis oídos y una luz me rescata de una caída mortal. ¿Quién era? Más imagenes. Yo, corriendo de un lado a otro; yo, juntando flores; yo, pescando con Jaken; yo, duermiendo; yo, caminando a las espaldas de ese señor que no puedo acordarme de su nombre o su rostro. Corro para alcanzarlo y quedar frente a él, para porder finalmente verlo. Estando a escasos centimetros de verlo. Levanto el rostro para encontrarme con el suyo cuando todo se disuelve. Como si solo fuera una ilusión. De nuevo la oscuridad. Pero es distinto. De repente todo se vuelve luz. Una luz que me arrastra, que me empuja hacia no sé donde. No puedo distinguir nada, no puedo saber donde estoy. Es como la oscuridad pero es distinto. No tengo miedo. Se siente tan calido que no puedo poner resistencia, se siente tan bien que me dejo guiar por esa luz.

La luz se apaga y siento mis ojos cerrados, los abro, y ahí está. Frente a mí, el rostro que no podía identificar. El dueño de esa voz tan autoritaria. Todos mis recuerdos vuelven a mí y no como las imágenes de hace unos momentos, indicandome la despedida de la vida, si no como unos sucesos felices de mi pasado.

_"señor Sesshomaru"_

Y ya no tengo dudas, ni miedos. No hay lágrimas, no hay gritos ahogados, no hay oscuridad. Todo es luz. Él es mi luz. Tal vez sea demaciado pequeña para entender algunas cosas, pero hay algo que tengo muy claro: No puedo vivir sin la companía del señor Sesshomaru, y estoy segura, que él tampoco puede. No hace falta que me lo diga, sé que es alguien de pocas palabras, tampoco las necesito, con ver esos ojos dorados, me dí cuenta en su mirada, el alivio y el consuelo por haber despertado. Por volver a la vida. Por volver junto a él.

Entonces, sí fue que morí. Por segunda vez. Y por segunda vez él me rescató.


End file.
